musicfandomcom-20200222-history
List of record labels starting with U
This is a list of record labels starting with U: U * U-Dot * U-NEQ Productions * U-Phonic Records * U-Turn Records/Bottom Line Records * U-Watch Records * U.D.P. Records * U.P. Records * U.T.C Records, Inc. * Ubiquity Recordings, Inc * UBL Recordings * UbuWeb * UFO Records * UFO-BASS * UGE Entertainment * UGF Entertainment, Inc. * UGI Records * Uglyfuzz Records * Ultimatum Music * Ultra Records * Ultra Sonix Records * Ultra-Lounge * UltraMax Music * Ultrax Records, Inc. * umamidisc * Umbilical Records * The Umbrella Noize Collective * Umbrella Records * Unable Records * Unamerican Records * Unbiased Records * Unbreakable Entertainment * Uncanny Records * Uncensored Records via Wikipedia * Uncharted Records * Uncle Arrneys Records * Uncle Buzz * Uncle Howie Records * Uncle Junior Records * Uncle Steady Records * Uncle Tony Records * Unclean Records * Uncommonly Round Records * Uncorporate Productions * Uncut Records * Undaground Therapy Muzik * Undecided Records * Undefined Musik * Undefined Records, LLC. * Under My Skin Records * Under The Needle Recordings * Under the Wings Recordings * UndeRadar * Underdog Entertainment * Underdog Records * Underdogma Records * Underground Collective Recordings * UnderGround Empire of Entertainment * Underground Evolution Productions * Underground Noize * Underground Records * Underground Resistance * Underground Visions Records, Inc * Underhill Jazz Recordings * Undersound Entertainment Group (UEG) * undertow records * UnderUtopia Records * Underwire Records * Underworld Productions * Undisputed Records, Inc. * Unfadeable Records * Unfiltered Records * Unforgotten Records * Unfortunate Miracle Records * unfoundsound * Unfun Records * Uni Records via Wikipedia * Unicorn 1 Records * Unicycle Records * unified records * Uniform Recordings * Uniform Records * UNika Records * Unika Records * Unincorporated Inc. * Union Avenue Entertainment Inc. * Union Records * Unique Jazz * Unique Leader Records * Unique Soul Records * Uniquity Productions * Unis Records * Uniscope Records * Unit Circle Rekkids * Unit Records * UNITE2WRITE * United Artists Records via Wikipedia * United Records via Wikipedia * Uniting Souls Music * Unitone Recordings * Unity Music * Unity Squad Records * Universal Chronicles * Universal Classics Group via Wikipedia * Universal Language Records * Universal Music Enterprises * Universal Music Group * Universal Music Latino * Universal Music TV * Universal Records * Universal South * Universal Warning Records * Universe Records * Univision Records * Unknown Controller * Unlockedgroove * Unmatched Brutality Records * Unmediated Productions * Unnecessary Friction Records * Uno Recordings * Unpaved Records * Unpredictable Entertainment, Inc. * Unraveled Records * Unschooled Records * Unseen Lab Recordings * unsightly wombat records * unsign records * Unsigned Music Group * Unsound Records * Unstable Records * Untergrund Records * Untold Records * Untouchable Records * Untouchable Records * Up Above Records * Up Records * Up to Zero Records * UpCellar Music * Upclose Entertainment * Upful One Records * The Upholstery Supreme Record Company of Massapequa * Uphoria Records * Upland Records * UpLate.Org Records * upnorf entertainment * Uppercut Records * Upperworks * Uppity Cracker Records * Uprising Records * Uprok Records * UpsideDown Records * UpSouth Recordings * The Upstairs Bedroom Records * Upstairs Records * Upstairs Room Entertainment * Upstream Records * Uptown Records via Wikipedia * Urabon Records * Uranium City Records * Uranium Records * Urban Achiever * Urban Acres Entertainment * Urban Ambiance * Urban Beat Entertainment * Urban Cheese Records * Urban Geek Records * Urban Haven Records * Urban Life Records * Urban Melodic Records * Urban Moonlite Records * Urban Praise * UrbanDigital Records * Urbanicity * Urbanizm Music * UrbanLink Music & Media Group * Urbano Records * Urbanworld Entertainment LLC * Urchin-Studios * Urgent Records * Urimusiq * URININE Records * Ursa Minor Records * USB Records * USOFT Records * USRoots * Utech Records * Utensil Recordings * Utopia Records * Uuquipleu Records * UVDOG Records * Uvulittle Records * UWE - Uncivilized World Entertainment External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.